I M DA BEST!
by gadhadada
Summary: Brilliant Entity with Speedy Transformation...!
1. Chapter 1

The Story based on Plot given to Me by GUEST who Casually calling Me as BHAIYYA...

I tried to Do as per His/Her Idea, Hope to Fulfill His/Her Hopes and Wishes...

the Initial Part showing Current Situation with DUO...

the _ITALIC Part showing Past/Flashback happening with All Characters used in this OS in Recent Past in a Whole Month..._

 _the BOLD ITALIC Parts are Past Perfect happening in that Month..._

 _few Things like any Beep/SMS showing by Bold Italic Letters too..._

* * *

 **I m the Best**

Voice: Boss….. (calling) Boss…

He entered inside the room looking Empty so placed the things He has over Abhijeet Bed and during Turning, His Focus of Attention Sparked seeing a GUN over Abhijeet Writing table Freeze Him…

He approached towards Table, Picked the Gun and Scan it with Complete Detail, murmured as…

Daya: ye Gun, (looking in detail) yehi Gun tou wo…..

A Man Speedily Entering inside Talking in Phone either asking Daya about the Reason of His Presence here through Signaling who gives a Small Look to His Bed getting by His Buddy seeing the Pile of Cloths coming from Laundry so nodded Slightly although side by side grabbing the Gun from Daya hand and said…

Abhijeet: arry haan na, Teri wajah sy hee itna Dhoondna para… khair suno (seeing Gun and then telling) dekho Is Bore ki Guns mein aksar Number wahan nahi hoty jahan aksar Guns kay hoty hain aur in Guns mein Number pehly Alphabets kay bajayey Numerical value sy shroo hota hy….

He Finishes His Conversation giving few more Information about the 30 MM Bore Pistol which is His Gift as when He Completed His 10th Year in CID, ACP Sir Gifted Him this Gun which is an Unique Item in His Collection as its used by ACP Sir in His Training session and in a Casual Meeting where Duo present at ACP Sir House about Discussing a Case, Abhijeet saw it in a Casing in a Frame at ACP Sir Study Cabinet and Appreciates it alot…

Obviously none of them think in their Dreams that ACP Sir gives such Honor to His Right Hand whose Sparkling Eyes at that moment where ACP Sir presented Him that still not Forgot by Anyone specially for Daya who knew the Love and Amount of Liking of His Pal regarding this Gun as in Return Ride from that Discussion, Daya only Hearing Praising about that Gun till One Week from His Bro Mouth…

After Cutting Call, Abhijeet again Invaded the Gun in Same Glass Case and Caring placed it on its place, either asking…

Abhijeet: kya hua… (ask) gaye Nahi..?

Daya: Freddie aa raha hy abhi… (telling) keh raha tha kay Petrol bhi Bharwa laye ga… (ask) khair Tum batao, ye Gun achanak…?

Abhijeet (sat over bed with): haan Yaar, Mohit ko kisi Case mein mili thi tou Usy Is ka Number dekhna nahi aa raha tha.. Mujh sy poocha tou Mujhy achanak khayal aaya kay is ka number Reverse state mein dekhty hain tou bas is liye Nikali thi kay Dekh kr bata dun…

A Car Horn stopped that Conversation either now Abhijeet Standup from Bed and now Both moving Out while Daya said…

Daya: acha Boss, haan Suno… (detailing way) wo ID wala jo tha na Mamla, (Abhijeet nodded, Daya added) Rajat kay hath shayed kuch laga hy… wo shayed Tum sy Contact kary.. Mery room sy Us ki Data Report utha lena.. Theek…

Abhijeet: tou (ask) Tum Raat ko Nahi aao gy…?

Daya (makes face): Nahi na… Sir nay already Booking karwa dii hay Usi Hotel mein… jahan wo Thehra hua hy…

Abhijeet (smilingly moving behind Him with): yani Sir nay Tum Saheh mein Phansa diya…

Daya tuned and Punched Him who gives Him a Bigger Smile so Daya Left with Hunh and Bye from Residence while Abhijeet after Weaving Both with few Casual Instructions about Drive Slowly, Call after Reaching there, Contact if got any problem, Take Meal etc, coming inside, Locked the door and after Switching off Lounge Light, went to His room where the same GUN Waiting for Him…

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _Voice: Hello Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet (slow tone): Daya kaha na, aa raha hun… (rashly) kyun baar baar Ring kr rahy ho…._

 _Daya (angrily): tou kya karun.. pichly 2 Ghanty sy Humein Bewakoof bana rahy ho kay aa raha hun.. Sub yahan Tumharay Intaizar mein Bethy hain aur tum…_

 _Abhijeet (pressing teeth): tou kya karun… ain.. bolo…_

 _Daya: bhar mein daalo Usy…. Koi Excuse kr do.. Bolo Daya ka Accident…_

 _Abhijeet (warn tone): Daya…_

 _Daya (pleading): Yaar, Plz…._

 _Abhijeet (with patience): Tum Log Kha lo aur Mera Pack karwa lao… Main Ghar aa kr Kha lun…_

 _The Call Dropped giving Him the Alarm of His Bear Bar of Anger either He was again Busy with Discussion to Worlds Most Irritated Man named DCP CHITROLEY who after getting the Continuous Calls of Daya, trying to Engage the Sharp Shine More in His Irritated Work without knowing the Reason of those Calls except Assumed that it was Not related to any Emergency or Professional work…_

 _Without any word, Daya called Waiter and all started giving their Orders without asking anything to Daya after seeing His Latka hua Face…_

...

...

* * *

 _At Night, when Abhijeet entering inside Residence from His Own Key still in Shock as Residence Dipped in Dark also Door was Locked…_

 _He went to Daya room First after Placing His Lappy and Other Belongings over Chester, found Him with Closed Eyes either He knew His Buddy still Awaking with Open Ears but without Disturbing Him, closed His room door and coming after taking Quick Shower and changing, again Same Meal Yesterday means His Bear showing His Revenge by not taking out anything for Him in Parcel gives Him a Small Smile and with Jerking Head He started Warming the Meal for taking it…._

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _A Man was roaming at the Parking of CID Bureau after a Week of that day as after that DUO was OK as Both have No such Time to Prolong their Anger getting the Reason as these Small Span of Sulkiness are only around the Current moment of Issues…_

 _After almost an Hour, Man Face coming in Calm seeing the Desired Vehicle coming inside the Bureau Parking but when He found Only a Person stepping outside and moving towards Stairs, Confused so rushed behind Him and ask after Stopping Him…._

 _Voice (stopping with): Sir…_

 _ACP Sir turned found Daya behind Him so Look at Him in Question who was Embarrass on His Call but then ask…_

 _Daya: Sir, Abhijeet Nahi aaya… (confuse tone) wo tou Aap kay Sath gaya tha na HQ…?_

 _ACP: arry haan Daya, (casual) Abhijeet ko wahan sy DCP Sir ly gaye…_

 _Daya (shock plus angry tone): kya… wo Kharos…_

 _The Small Coughing coming Him in Reality but in that moment ACP Sir does not find any Embarrassment or Hesitation in Daya face rather finding Angry Emotions so ask…_

 _ACP (ask): Tumhein koi Kaam tha Abhijeet sy..?_

 _Daya (ignoring the query and ask): Sir, DCP Sir Usy ly gaye ya Wo Khaud gaya Un kay Sath…?_

 _ACP (shockingly): ye kesa Sawal hua Daya…?_

 _Daya: Sir, (pleading) Plz…_

 _ACP (again): zahir hy Kaam sy hee gaya hy Wo…_

 _Daya (still on issue): ye Mery sawal ka Jawab Nahi Sir…?_

 _ACP: Khud gaya tha… (telling) wesy I think DCP Sahab Usy Pehly hee Bata chuky thy kay Usy Un kay Sath chalna hy…_

 _Daya (again ask): Us nay koi Excuse Nahi kiya…?_

 _ACP (ask meaningfully): kya karna tha…?_

 _Daya (quietly): shayed Nahi…_

 _He turns from the Stairs leaving ACP Sir Confused although He found that Daya was Angry on Abhijeet but about What is none of His Concern as He knew His Both Sons are Impossible or Possible only for each one so it's better to Leave their Fights over themselves and moved ahead…_

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _The Bowling Track again giving Full Marks when Bowl Hits the Bunch of Bottles showing the Anger of Daya…_

 _The Thrice exchanging Glance especially Pushing Ashoke to Start the Conversation with the Man looking an Injured Bhaloo.._

 _Ashoke (looking both and say): Tum Log Mujhy Phanswao… Jao na.. Khud Baat karo… aur Tum (point at Rahul) bara Langotiya Yaar kehty rehty ho Khud ko… (pushing Him with) Jao na…_

 _Both again Pushing Ashoke who moved ahead preparing Himself to Confront that Angry Fountain…._

 _He Tapped over Daya Shoulder who turn and really Ashoke feels so Hurt seeing the Soothing Eyes having patches of Redness, Ignoring them and adds…_

 _Ashoke: Daya (Daya again turn towards track with HMMM, Ashoke adds) Yaar, Khana Na Kha liya jaye…_

 _Both R & R really Pats over their Heads Hearing that while Ashoke seeing them Helplessly while Daya after Placing the Bowl, moving towards Food Court with…_

 _Daya (slow tone): Jee…._

 _Thrice exchange a Look and during Moving, Ashoke Cleared His Throat and again tried to Start as…_

 _Ashoke: Daya, dekho Meetings etc aisy Achanak hee aa jaty hain… (relaxing Him by adding) kisi ko Pehly sy thori Na Pata hota hy.. (realizing Him as) Tum tou Heads aur Bosses ko Jaanty ho na…_

 _Rajeev (added seeing the down head with): aur kiya, Dushmani hy in Logun ko Humari Shanti aur Faraghart sy…._

 _Rahul (pressing teeth with): aur kya, jahan Humein Free dekha, (harsh tone) koi na koi Kaam Pakra diya aur kuch nahi Mila tou Purani File Dekh lo.. Record room Chaan maro…_

 _Ashoke (again Softly): Daya, koi Khushi sy thori na Yaarun ki Mehfil Chorta hy…. Haan…?_

 _Daya (nodded Obediently with): Jee, Aap Log Saheh Keh rahy hain…._

 _He called Waiter and giving Order and after Entertaining, all takes Food with Sad Mood and Heart while the Bear did not takes a Bite makes them More Sad…._

 _Thrice Secretly tried a lot to Call Abhijeet, Sending SMS/Watsapp Messages even IMO Calling but Abhijeet did not Pick any Call even Replied Any Messages…_

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _After having Dinner, Thrice Leaves as Rahul had an Emergency Call so He Left before taking Dessert, while Dr Duo Leaves with Daya in Separate Vehicles…._

 _Both seeing Daya again going back to that Restaurant while Exchange Looks Confusingly to each one, takes a Deep Sigh and then Leaves…._

 ** _Beep Beep…._**

 _Ashoke Picking His Cell and after seeing the Person sending Him Message, said with sigh…_

 _Ashoke: aik tou ye Bacchy na.. (seeing the Sender as His Younger Sister with) koi bhi Forward Message aa jaye.. aagy bhejna Lazmi hy (seeing Message)_ _ **I Love Every Moment Spent with You… Happy Friendship day Bhaiyya**_ _(shockingly Uttered) What…_

 _Rajeev (take a U turn with): kya hua…?_

 _Ashoke (look at him and adds): Aaj Friendship Day hy Rajeev…_

 _Rajeev Look at him in Shock and now Both got that Unexpected Invitation from Daya Yesterday Night…._

* * *

...

...

* * *

 ** _Rajeev: aby magar (irritatingly) abhi Last Month bhi tou Get to Gather ki thi na…._**

 ** _Daya: haan tou, (again) Last Month thi na Wo… bas (stressed) Kal aana…._**

 ** _Rahul: magar Daya, Dekh bhae, Roz Roz Main Station sy Ghayeb rahun ga na tou Hazri lug jaye gi… (realizing Him about the Consequence He Dealt in these Regular Absence as) Ooper tak Baat chali jaye gi… Tujhy Pata hy na Jarein Kaatny waly kitny hain…._**

 ** _Daya: haan haan, (teasingly) Lecture tou aisay dy raha hy jesy Mujhy Kuch nahi pata kay Inspector Rahul Kahan Kahan Kub Kub Ghayeb rehty hain…_**

 ** _Rahul (embarrass tone): acha acha… bas bas…_**

 ** _Ashoke: chalo Theek hay, magar Main (telling straightly) sirf Aik Ghanty ky liye aaon ga… Meri ek Surgery hay aur Mujhy 2 Ghanty pehly sy Us ki Discussion and Preparation krni hay…_**

 ** _Daya (happy tone): Done…_**

 ** _Daya Prepared Abhijeet with so Many Emotional Blackmailing from 2 days Earlier even giving His Famous Glare which is looking KITTO as per His Bro…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (after getting All): Daya, Dekho…._**

 ** _Daya: Boss… (telling Him) Yaar Last 2 Gatherings bhi Tum nay Miss kr dein theen… (pleads) Plz na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: aby tou Jaan kr Thori Na Miss ki theen… Kaam tha na aur Tu jesy (standing even Picking Remote and again back to His Seat with) Us DCP ko Nahi jaanta…_**

 ** _Daya: Jaanta hun pr Tumhein Buht Achi tarah Jaanta hun… (naughty way) Usy Bewakoof banana tou Tumhary bayein hath ka Khail hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Beta, HQ mein aur Us Kharos kay Office mein Mera Baayaan hath na (showing His Left hand with) Bandha rehta hy…_**

 ** _Daya: hunh… (after a minute) Acha Khair, abhi sy Kaan Khol kr Sun lo.. (loud and clear) Parsun yani Sunday ko Tumhein KABABICH mein Theek 8 Bajy Pohanch jana hy.. (more stressed) Main nay Rahul, Rajeev aur Dr. Ashoke ko bhi Bulwaya hy… magar Dinner kay Baad Main aur Tum Beach pr chalein gy (stressing) Akely…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (teasing way): Qurbaan jaon Main Sahab pr… aby Do Aadmi kabhi Akely hoty hain… (look upward with) Aye Bhagwaan.. Aqal dy Isy… (after a bit) Acha Rehnein dy… ( naughtily ) Buddha ho gaya hy ab.. Baal Waal bhi Safaid ho gaye hain… kya Faida… (naughty) Mujhy hee dy dein….(Daya Glared so Abhijeet Tease) ye Sahib Apna Billi walun Gussa Na Dikhein Mujhy… this (wink and standup with ) KITTO Look…_**

 ** _He Started laughing and moved to His Room while His Buddy Only Grumbling and Murmuring even Half an Hour, Trying to Make DIFFERENT GLARES LOOKS in which He is Not looking KITTO sitting against Mirror…_**

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _After Missing Three Consecutive Dinner/Get to Gather… Abhijeet Raided at the Place where found Daya and Rahul taking Dinner…._

 _Yes, He feels that after that Dinner, which He Missed because of DCP Chitroley…_

 _Daya Delibrately Avoiding Him even He did not Talking to Abhijeet Much and Restrained His Relation with Him Only over Professional bases…_

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _After feeling a Complete Silence Abhijeet in Contact with Dr Duo where He got Some Totally Shocking Reaction's…._

 _After Continuous Dialing and Cutting Line, He Frustratingly placed His Cell hardly over table with…_

 _Abhijeet: Saala Kharos… (complete angry grumbling) Uth hee Nahi raha Phone… Kub sy kr raha hun.. (frustrated murmuring) aik sy Barh kr Aik hain.. Socha tha, ye tou Thora Dimagh wala ho ga.. pr Meri Qismat…_

 _He now Changed the Idea and Scrolling His Contact List and now started Dialing another Number and getting same Result and before Cuts Call after Repeating Procedure quite Few times, Call Picked having Only Noise with…_

 _Abhijeet (loudly getting loud Noise as): Heloooo… Hello… Rajeev…._

 _Rajeev: Heloo.. Kaun… (in loud tone) Yaar Aawaz… arry Bhae, Thora hatyey.. haan.. Kaun.. Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): kahan ho Tum….?_

 _Rajeev: ahahhh.. Shuker.. (telling) Train mein… Indore jaa raha hun.. kiya hua…?_

 _Abhijeet (sadly): kuch Nahi… (beading Good Bye as) chalo have a Safe Journey.. Bye…_

 _Rajeev (casual): Bye….._

 _He cuts Call while Stopped a CD Player Only having Such Noises and Look at the Man who was Sipping Coffee Relaxly with…_

 _Rajeev: Tumhein Nahi lagta, (ask) Hum nay kuch Ghalat kiya…?_

 _Ashoke: itni Saza, Us ka Haq thi Rajeev… (Sadly) Daya Buht Hurt hua hy aur Sub sy Bad thing ye hy kay Abhijeet ko ab bhi Nahi Yaad kay Us nay Us Roz kitna kuch Miss kr diya…_

 _Rajeev (again): pr Jaan kr tou Nahi kiya na…_

 _Ashoke: magar Us nay Apna Phone Band kr diya tha… (telling the Mistake Abhijeet did) Vibrate pr bhi hota tou Baad mein Usy SMS Mil jaty… kuch Idea ho jata… Khair.. (telling Softly) bas Theek hay.. ab aayey koi Call tou Pick kr lena.. Main bhi Raat tak Call Back kr lun ga…._

 _Rajeev nodded and Return that CD to Ashoke which Mostly He Used with His Patients having Claustrophobia , Noise Irritation Problem or Scared with High Voices in their Treatment Procedures…_

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _Here Abhijeet after Cutting Call, Look at His Cell and then Murmured after placing it…_

 _Abhijeet: Sub kuch tha Scene mein magar (rub his finger over his lip with) Voice Modulation nay Bera Gharaq kr diya… (sadly) Rajeev ki Aawaz mein Train ka, Jhunjhlahat, Irritation.. kuch Nahi tha.. (agry tone) hoga wo Kharos… hy tou Dimagh ka Dr na.. Chalaya ho ga Apnay Dimagh… (sadly) ab tou lagta hy, kuch aur hee karna hoga…._

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _Obviously His Next Informer is None other than Rahul who gave Him Information Secretly about the Place as Daya totally using Khancha Sim when moving for Any Personal Work, Avoiding any Tracking by Abhijeet…_

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _Abhijeet Entered and Smilingly moved towards the Table where Daya and Rahul taking their Fresh Juices, Dragged Chair and sat over it with a Big Smile said…_

 _Abhijeet (with biggi smile): Surprise…._

 _Daya (look at him, and then Call waiter as): Waiter…_

 _Abhijeet Relaxed Look at Rahul who also feels Nice that Matter would be Resolved Soon, asked Abhijeet…_

 _Rahul (still in tone showing the visit is Surprise for Him and He could not make any Scene because of Public place): yahan kesy…?_

 _Abhijeet ( naughtily ): bas jagah jagah Raid Maar raha tha.. Aaj samjho (happily) Saheh jagah Maar lii…_

 _Waiter came and before Abhijeet added any Order or Call Daya.. Daya placed few Rupees and in a bit, Left the Resturant Leaving His Half Filled Juice Waiting for any Sipper, Fulfilled Wish by the Visitor who takes large Sip and said…_

 _Abhijeet (takes Sip with): Pagal.. Bewakoof… Jahil…_

 _Rahul (tense): bas…_

 _Abhijeet: Jagah Achi hy tou Care kr raha hun.. warna (angrily) Batata abhi Saaly Moty ko…_

 _Rahul: Ghalati bhi Tumhari thi…. (look at the Exit in worry tone) Meri Shamat Pakki hy.. Usy Zarur Pata chal gaya hoga kay Main ny Tumhein… (standup with Tension) ab kya hoga…_

 _Abhijeet (standing with): Zyada Jatany ki zarurat Nahi hy.. Samjhy.. Khushi sy koi Nahi Achi Company chorta.. (Left with) Hunh…_

 _Rahul: Hunh…._

* * *

...

...

* * *

 ** _He was really in Complete Anger as He takes Out that Tip from Rahul with Extreme Difficulties as He went to Rahul Police Station where Rahul Busy in a Meeting and when Came Out, See Him in His Cabin and ask…_**

 ** _Rahul (Simply): Jee Kehyey…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: Rahul… (rash way) Dekho, Sach mein Dimagh Ghoma hua hay… Meray Haathun Kuch ho jaye ga.. bata raha hun Main…_**

 ** _Rahul (replied in rash): haan kya ho jaye ga… Pagal tou already Tum nay Humein bana diya hy… (telling) 3 Dinner Tumhari wajah sy Humaray itny Bury gaye…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Khana tou Khaya tha na Tum Logun nay.. (angry realizing) Bhooky Pait tou Ghar Nahi aayey thy na (angry imitate) 3 Dinner Buray gaye (now) khair, Main bas Ye Poochnay aaya hun kay Daya ka Aaj ka kya Plan hy…_**

 ** _Rahul (straight): Mujhy Nahi pata…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Pressed His Teeths, Stand up, moved towards Cabin Door, Call Constable and after giving Him 1000 rupees ask…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (ask): Tum ny Mujhy aaj yahan dekha hy…?_**

 ** _Constable Look at Him for a Second then those 1000 rupee Note and Nodded His Head in NO, giving a Shoking Spark to Rahul, who Standup and Uttered…_**

 ** _Rahul (unbelievable shocking tone): Tum.. Tum nay Mery Sipahee ko Rishwat dii…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Dekh lo… (smirky tone) Main peechy koi Saboot chorna Pasand Nahi karun ga aur Na Gawah…_**

 ** _Rahul (sat with): Hunh… (proudly) Baray aayey Mujhy Qatal krny waly…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (smirk): Soch Lo… aur Chahho tou (taking out His Gun, placed it over table and adds) Experience bhi kr lo (Rahul makes face heard another Threatening comment) BTW, Mujhy sirf 10 tak hee Ginti aatii hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet started Knocking through His Fingers over Table, giving Shiver and GooseBumps to Smart Inspector and when that Counting reach at 8_** ** _th_** ** _, Uttered…_**

 ** _Rahul (uttered): Spoon and Fork…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (again): Time…?_**

 ** _Rahul: Raat, 8 bajy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet standup and then moved towards Outside, stopped against Constable and Demanded back His Money who gives Him back and after giving a Look over Rahul, He Left…._**

 ** _Rahul (to Constable): kyun liye thy Tum nay Paisy… (rash) haan..?_**

 ** _Constable (innocently): Sahab Wo dy rahy thy.. tou Main Kesy Mana krta…_**

 ** _Rahul (angry): Munh sy… hunh… Bewakoof…_**

 ** _He moved inside His cabin in Little Tension and after sitting on His Chair Think a Weird Thought…_**

 ** _Rahul (thought): agar Daya ko pata chala tou aaj tou Meri (with sigh) Dead Body hee Ghar jaye gi…._**

 ** _He Jerked His Head and now again started His Working with Scare and Fear or say Tension too…_**

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _Obviously Abhijeet Plan was Completely Failed with these Attempts because neither Daya now Other Three Prepared to Forgive Him so He gives a Twist to His Plan…._

 _Nobody knew but after those Failing Attempts, He started Tracking Rajeev and Ashoke Cell numbers rather Daya or Rahul and in this Tracing Calls, He got that All of them at Duo Residence Today meant, They must have any Further Plan or Sitting too…_

 _He finds it a Good Chance to atleast Trying to Resolve Matter so Reached at Residence in Minimum Time with a Continuous Praying in Heart…_

 _Abhijeet (in heart): Bhagwaan Plz, achanak na chalein jayein Sub… (pleading way) Aik Mauqa tou dy na…_

 _Unexpectedly_ _He reached and after Clicking the Door, found Few Visionary Devices, so Uttered…_

 _Abhijeet (pretend to be shocked): arry Tum Log…. (happy tone) Pleasant Surprise…._

 _Daya came out changing His Wears Look at the Visitor Shockingly because as per His Idea, Abhijeet must be with ACP Sir Today Evening thatwhy He made that Plan while after seeing His Formal Wear, Abhijeet moved towards His Room in Rush with…_

 _Abhijeet: ohhh… (telling all) Aik Minute…_

 _He just Sprinkle Water over His Face, taking Off His Coat and Shirt, Wearing another Shirt and then Back with a Big Smile…_

 _Abhijeet: Chalo.. (sweetly) Main bhi Chalta hun…_

 _A Completely Teasing Smirk coming on His way from His Small Buddy whose Face turned His Colors with…_

 _Daya (smirk tone): kahan….?_

 _Abhijeet (again soft): jahan Tum Log ja rahy ho…_

 _Daya (tease): Ohhh Chill Man… (in rude tone) We Doesn't even Invited U…._

 _Abhijeet (His Smile and Eyes Spark little Dim replied): tou kya hua (again trying to Chill with) Main Bina Invitation kay Chalta hun (to Ashoke) kyun Ashoke…_

 _Daya: C'Mon, Ye Meri Treat hay aur Main Sirf (stressed) INVITEES ko hee ly jata hun…_

 _Rajeev (trying to chill environment with): Daya, Chor na…._

 _Daya (look at Him and say): OK Fine… (to Abhijeet either He sat over Couch Relaxly with) Jao…._

 _Rahul (also attempting to Relax the Bear with): kya Yaar Daya…._

 _Daya (still in issue): No… (straightly) agar Abhijeet jaye ga tou Main Nahi jaon ga…_

 _Abhijeet Hurts Badly on that Tough tone having Lots of Amount of Disrespect against Others so Quietly backing Off with…_

 _Abhijeet (to All Three): Tum Log Jao… (low tone) Main kabhi Baad mein chala jaon ga…_

 _Daya (standing with): hmmm, (taunt) kabhi aisa Mauqa aayey ga jub na…_

 _Ashoke (rash): Daya, Tum Badtameezi kr rahy ho…_

 _Daya: ohhh, Really… (to All) Theek hay, Main Nahi jata… (stressed) Fine…_

 _Ashoke (coming on that Fight ring with Strict tone): Ok, koi Nahi jaye ga… and that's (look at all) Final and (Glare Daya and Stressed) Fine…_

 _Daya threw Cushion over Carpet and went to His Room while Rahul Quietly Turn and Ashoke and Rajeev move out giving a Helpless Look over Abhijeet who feels Himself Alone in Dark or Desert…_

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _Voice 1 (irritatingly): Theek hay Yaar, pr (disagreeing way) ab tou Daya…_

 _Voice 2: haan (rash tone) Daya ka Dimagh kuch Zyada hee Kharab ho gaya hy…_

 _Voice 1 (agreed): wohi tou… (sadly) kitni Disrespect thi Us kay Lehjy mein Abhijeet kay liye… (again) chalo Mana Wo Bhool gaya even Hum Logun nay bhi Usy kitni Saza dii pr…_

 _Voice 2: khair Choro… (realizing Abhijeet Mistake with) wesy bhi Abhijeet nay koi itna Acha Kaam kiya bhi Nahi hy…_

 _Voice 1 (uttered shockingly): Ashoke… ye Tum Keh rahy ho..?_

 _Ashoke: haan, magar Ab (come to the point) Mera khayal hy, Daya kuch Zyada Over ho raha hy… (telling his point in detail) Shroo mein Main ny Daya ko is liye Support kiya Kyunky Wo Hurt hua tha.. Abhijeet ki bhi Ghalati thi… magar Aaj…. (Sorrow tone) Buht Badtameezi ki Us nay…. Abhijeet sy… Mujhy Khud Buht Bura laga Rajeev…._

 _Rajeev (with sigh): Dekho ab Bechara kya Plan banata hy.. (with deep sigh) Us Bhaloo ko Manany ka…_

 _Ashoke (meaningfully): shayed ab kuch Na banayey…_

 _Rajeev: haan, (harsh way) Bhaloo tou Jungli Bear ban gaya hy…_

 _Ashooke (smiley tone): wo bhi Khatarnaak…_

 _Both Smiled and moved to their Destination either Initially They Personally Ignoring and Avoiding Abhijeet…._

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _Ashoke Remember How He was Not Picking Abhijeet Calls, Not giving Replies of His SMS/Watsapp Messages even when Abhijeet went to Meet Him at hospital, He said after got the Visitor…_

 ** _Ashoke Entered in His Cabin found Abhijeet already sat over Chair Waiting for Him as He came in Visiting Hours or Assistant already knew that He is Ashoke Close Friend so gives Him a Margin and Invited Him inside Cabin…_**

 ** _Ashoke (after seeing Him): Kehyey…_**

 ** _The Formal tone Understand Abhijeet the Volume of Anger inside that Dr Heart so said…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Ashoke Plz, (frustrated tone) ab Tum tou aisa Mut Kaho…_**

 ** _Ashoke: haan (look at His wrist Watch and tease) abhi Chaar Ghanty kahan huay hain…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: kya Yaar, (asking) Batao Main Kesy Niklta.. Us Kharos DCP nay…_**

 ** _Ashoke (interrupts rashly): Jhoot.. Tum Niklty ya Nhai.. Kum Az Kum Contact kr skty thy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (again complaining tone): arry Saaly nay Cell hee Khamosh kara diya…_**

 ** _Ashoke (taunt): ahan, Meeting Khatam honay kay 2 Ghanty Baad tak…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Embarrassed as that was His Fault, He Completely Forgot to Switch On His Switch Off Cell and now No One Believing on His Statement…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: Yaar (irritate) Insaan hun, Bhool gaya tha…._**

* * *

...

...

* * *

 ** _A Man Entering inside with KYA BHOOL GAYE ASHOKE and Freezed seeing the Visitor so Excuse with…_**

 ** _Rajeev: ohh, shayed Tumhary Visitor aaye huay hain (moving with) Main baad mein aa jaon ga…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (stern): Rajeev… kya Yaar… (irritate tone) Usy tou kehty ho kay ab tak Bara Nahi ho paaya (irritate) Khud Tum Logun ka kya… ain…_**

 ** _Rajeev (coming in again with): Hum Logun kya… (angry way) Ban tou rahy hain Bewakoof…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (loud call in complete Frustation): kitni baar kahun kay Bhool gaya tha.. Kaam mein Phanse gaya tha.. (Hurt way) kitni Safaiyaan chahyey Tum Logun ko.. Ain…_**

 ** _Ashoke (after realizing His Hurt, again remind Him): Us Roz Friendship Day tha…_**

 ** _For a Moment, Abhijeet Quiets and then Look at Both and ask in Complete Taunting tone…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (ask sternly): kub hota hay Friendship day…?_**

 ** _Ashoke (badly caught, trying Pick His Cell with): Wo…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (look at Rajeev with): haan Kub…?_**

 ** _Obviously They did not Know as They are Not in these Years of Age where These Chunky Teen Aging Celebration matters…._**

 ** _They are Move Far ahead from those Years, so Only Exchanging Glances don't have Words…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (sat over Chair with): Theek hy Daya ko Yaad ho ga… kesy bhi.. (tell them) pr hr Saal Usy bhi Yaad Nahi rehta…_**

 ** _Rajeev: khair, (again taking Daya side bby adding) Wo Buht Hurt hua tha…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: aur (jerking Head with) Main tou jesy Dance kr raha tha…_**

 ** _Ashoke (hiding smile): Humein kya malum… DCP ko Saheh Pata hoga…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (rude): Baku Mut…. Khair.. (stand up with) Choro, Bekaar mein hee Main aaya Tum Logun kay pass… Chalta hun (Left Instantly) Bye…._**

 ** _Both really in Hakka Bakka form as Abhijeet Immediately took Decision and Left the Cabin Leaving them Astonished and after that Both Doctors were Little back Off from their Punishment…_**

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _Voice 1 (ask casually): ye Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir kay Beech mein kuch Chal raha hy kya…?_

 _Voice 2 (straight): Larai…_

 _Voice 1: itna Malum hy Rahul.. (irritative way) Dikh bhi raha hy Sub ko.. (Clear His Query with) Main Pooch raha hun Wajah kya hy…?_

 _Rahul: hmm, (taking Tea sip with) Aapus ka Mamla hy Rajat… wesy Tum Logun ko kesy Pata chala kay Dono ky beech kuch hy… haan bhae (to Figure) kyun Freddie…?_

 _Freddie (Smilingly): kya Rahul Sir…_

 _Rahul (interrupts): arry Freddie, plz Mujhy Rahul Kaha karo.. ye Rahul Sir na.. (sadly) aisa lagta hy Meray Sar pr Seeng Ugg gaye hain…_

 _Rajat (smilingly): jabhi tou Bolta hy…._

 _Rahul Glares while Freddie Sharing the Connectors, gaining in His 19 Years Experience Working with DUO as…_

 _Freddie: First, Dono Aik Dusray ki Desk ya Chair Nahi Istaimal krty… Dusra, Informal Conversation mein Tanz Taany barh jaty hain aur Formal mein Aap/Janab…. Indirectly Baat Zyada krty hain.. agar Aik Bol raha hota hy tou Dusra Aik Dum Chup rehta hy, Na Baat Kaatta hy, Na koi Mashwara, Na Hansi, Na Muskurahat, Na hee koi Face Expressions aur aisy Buht say…_

 _Vivek (with sigh): haaaa… Freddie Sir nay tou Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir ki Poori Biography Suna dii…_

 _Sachin: wo bhi (naughty) bina Comma aur Full Stop kay…_

 _Rajat: hmmm, tou bhae, (appreciate tone) Humara Freddie tou hy hee Pakka Detective…._

 _Vivek (adding in Praise): aur 19 Saal ka Sath…_

 _Rahul: haan, (smilingly) Jawani sy Burhapy tak…_

 _Sachin: khair Yaar, Buddhy kahan hain Dono… (telling truth with) Dono pr Sainkrun Larkiyun ka Crush hy…._

 _Rahul: arry bhae, tou Shadi kr lay Side lein.. (frustrate way) Humein tou Kum Az Kum Chance leny dein na (stressed) Do Buddhy Jawan…._

 _Rajat (uttered): Sir…._

 _He standup as All are at Cafeteria where saw Duo coming back with ACP Sir from HQ after Attending a Meeting and thatswhy All Enjoying themselves and now Resuming back…_

* * *

...

...

* * *

 _Abhijeet looking most at cafeteria as Some taking Last Sip of Tea, Some Wiping Palms from Tissue, Few are at back Stairs to move to Bureau main Hall while Rahul Prepare for Leaving so move there and ask…_

 _Abhijeet (say): arry Rahul…._

 _Rahul (totally ignore and say): haan, (call and move aside with) Daya wo Baat sunna…._

 _Abhijeet (murmuring with): hunh.. Nahi kr… (angry grumbling) Main kaun sa Mara ja raha hun Baat krny ko (pressing his Forhead again with) arry Micky (Micky Look at Him so Order) ek Karak Chai Pilana…_

 _Rahul (ask in Concern ): kya hua Isy… (look at the Forehead with) Sar pe Bandage kyun?_

 _Before Replied the Query, a Teasing Comment raised by the Best Buddy Ignoring the Concern shade with…_

 _Daya (tease): Drama…. (ask) aur Tum kub aayey…?_

 _Rahul (confusingly): matlab…?_

 _Daya: Kal Spot pr (tease) Baray Miyaan, Garden mein Belchy sy Takra gaye.._

 _Rahul: ohh shayed jabhi… (concern way) Sar Dard kr raha hoga…_

 _Daya (taunt): hunh… Sr. Inspector Abhijeet jin ko Goliyaan Cho Cho kr Nikl jati hain, (ask) Tumhein lagta hy kay Zara sii Kharonch sy Un kay Sar mein itna Dard hoga…_

 _Rahul (agreed by reply tease): Humein Dikhany kay liye tou ho skta hy na…_

 _Daya (agreed with a Cough): ahan… Naraz Dostun ko Manama tou hy na Sahab ko.. bas Usi ky liye Naye Naye Tareeqy Dhoond rahy hain…_

 _Rahul (smiling with): Tu bhi na Daya…_

 _Daya (seeing Abhijeet coming towards them after Finishes His Tea, tease): wesy Tum (Smirk) Drama Acha kr lety ho…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked): kaun sa Drama…?_

 _Daya (pressing Teeth with): abhi jo kr rahy ho.. hunh…_

 _He Left the Cafeteria even No Beading Bye to Rahul who Look at Abhijeet who started as…_

 _Abhijeet: Pagal hee ho gaya hy… Kuch Kaho tou Musibat, Na Kaho tou Panga… (to Rahul) Dimagh Nahi hy Sahab ka Thikany pr Aaj kal… aur shayed (angry with) Tum Logun ka bhi…_

 _Rahul moved makes His Face Straight Appreciating Abhijeet Actions as He knew that He is Master of Actions and Expressions even Daya got Him Correct in Most Cases…!_


	2. Chapter 2

_OML!_

 _such HUGE Response..._

 _khair, having No Words gives back Your Appreciation/Praise/Claps/Wishes/Dua etc..._

 _just a Small token of Happiness U all got from My two Words as_

 ** _THANK YOU..._**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Obviously after that RAID, Daya spilled All His Anger over Rahul who then again makes His Attitude Stiff towards Abhijeet…._

 _Voice (ask in confusion): yahan sy kyun Turn ly rahy ho Rajat….?_

 _The Question Confusing for All as Daya in Passenger Seat and Abhijeet and Freddie at Back Seat while Rajat at Driving Wheel, who Replied…_

 _Rajat: Sir, (softly) Vincit Road tou yahein paray ga na…_

 _Abhijeet (irritate): kya Baat kr rahy ho.. Virar kay Second Signal pr Khary hain Hum tou Right lein gy na.. (more) jahan Apna Meong Meing Resturant hy… (again frustrate way) kya ho gaya hy…?_

 _Daya (taunt): acha Plan hy (with Sigh to Rajat) Tum Chalo…. (tease) Logun ko bas Impression daalna hy…_

 _Abhijeet (strict either He indirectly Warn Daya): Main Tum sy kuch Pooch raha hun Rajat…._

 _Daya was Completely Quiets after getting the Warn in that Indirect Harsh tone, Before Rajat say anything, Freddie in His Normal tone took Bar over His Shoulder with…_

 _Freddie: Sir, pr Virar kay Second Sgnal sy Left pr hee Vincit Road hy aur (again soft tone) wahan Meong Mieng Resturant nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet: tou kahan hy, (rash) Meray Sar pr…._

 _Freddie: nahi Sir, wo tou (soft tone) Nariman Point pr hy na…_

 _Abhijeet Suddenly Calmed Down getting His Mistake as Freddie was Correct so the Rest Journey Quietly Completes…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice: kya Rajeev, Tum bhi na… (agreed with) Saheh keh raha hy Daya.. Tum kya Jaanty nahi ho Abhijeet ko…?_

 _Rajeev: Jaanta tou hun, pr (ask) Tumhein lagta hy Wo aisa koi Bewakoofana Plan banaye ga…?_

 _A Man coming Out grabbing Three Mugs of Coffee as They are just Leave the Theatre after watching the Movie in which Ashoke also Invited who Excused because of His Operation day while Abhijeet obviously Traet as Stranger cz He knew that Plan as daya makes it in front of Him at parking when Calling All but Not Invitees…_

 _Daya Presenting One to Rajeev and another to Rahul and also Enjoying His Mug while Rajeev Heard His Query or Confusion Reply…_

 _Daya: Bilkul.. (takes Sip with) Jub Usy kisi bhi taraf sy Lift Nahi mily gi tou Wo kuch bhi karay ga…_

 _Rajeev (takes Sip with): intahai Ehmaqana Plan hy wesy.. (telling straight) Usy Khud hee Andaza ho gaya ho ga kay Tum Log Us pr Yaqeen Nahi kr rahy…_

 _Rahul (corrected Him with Stressed): Hum Log Mister.. (reminding Him) Tum aur bhi is Yaqeen Na krnay waly Logun ki List mein Shamil hain…_

 _Rajeev: hmm, jabhi shayed (naughtily) Abhijeet is AAO DOSTI KAREIN Compaign (got Laughs of Both Daya and Rahul on His Term adds) mein Hum Logun ko Shamil krnay pr Ghabra raha hy…_

 _Daya: Zahir hy (adding) Tum bhi aur Dr. Ashoke tou Pakka Usy Pakr lein gy kay Wo Drama kr raha hy…_

 _Rajeev: chalo, Dekhty hain kub tak (with Sigh) Us ki Compaign chalti hay…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Abhijeet Spreading His Fingers over His Head Wound now Troubling Him More feeling More Pain around the area, Remember the Sad Incident…_

 ** _A Man Roaming in a Crime Spot with Rajat, Vivek and Freddie and during Investigation, went towards Garden Area and Hit His Head from the Spade makes a Big Wound over His Forehead…_**

 ** _Cops turned panic but Obviously cant able to take their Senior to Hospital so a Plaster Band-aid with Cotton and Dettol Available at Quillas Dashboard after getting Few Small Injuries in Recent past on Suggestion of Salunkhy Sir, Worked…._**

 ** _Voice: arry arry, (seeing the Worrying face approaching towards Him with) Pareshan Nahi ho.. Choti sii Kharonch hy…_**

 ** _When These Cops Entering inside Bureau Main Hall after Sealing the Crime Spot, seeing Him with Bandaid turned His Friend Panic who Approached heard that Relaxing tone, Replied…_**

 ** _Daya (turn His Angry avatar): Main Tum sy kahan Baat kr raha hun…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (angry): Main bhi Freddie ko Jawab dy raha hun…_**

 ** _Daya (taunt): Freddie Tum Crime Spot sy kahein gaye tou Nahi thy na…_**

 ** _The Taunt really Sprinkle More Fire over the Angry Bear Bar, who Left the Hall while the Oil Sprinkler went to Record room while Freddie seeing that, Murmuring…_**

 ** _Freddie: haaa… (sadly murmuring) Najany kub tak ye Sub Jhelna paray ga…._**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Daya (rashly): kub tak Dining Table Free mily ga…?_

 _Daya was Packing To and Fro in His room either seeing Few Containers Resting inside a Shopper Waiting for Jumping inside His Tummy and these Foods Yummy Aroma makes Him Mad so Call Out that got a Reply as…_

 _Abhijeet (licking His Fingers and Opening Dessert Container with): abhi Mujhy Meetha bhi Khana hy aur Fruits bhi…_

 _Daya (irritate): haan, (coming out with) isi pr Matteress laga lo.. so bhi Jana…_

 _Abhijeet (taking Sip of Water Calmly): Nice Idea…._

 _Daya Angirly coming Out, Looking Abhijeet taking Custard with Spoon taking Tray and Bowl and Picked Cutlery Stand even the Spoon Abhijeet Using to Eat, Picking Shakers of Salt and Pepper, Ketchup Bottle and after taking a Water Bottle Left the Lounge and Locked inside His Room, leaving the Man who was now taking Custard with His Index Finger…_

 _Voice 1 (angry): haan, Meetha bhi Khayey ga (Opening Food Containers with) aur Fruit tou jesy Bachpan sy Khata aa raha hy na (started taking Bites with) So bhi Jaye Wahein pr (rashly picking Fork with) Mujhy kya.. Hunh… (look at Spoon with) aur Ulty Chamchy sy Kha raha tha… (prasing nodded head with) Buht Khoob… Acha Drama kr rahy hain Baray Sahab…._

 _He Really Frustrated as its Usual Scene of Duo Residence if Luckily They Freed Earlier and having their Dinners either after taking it from Outside, Prdering it or Preparing it at Kitchen Separately from the Fighting Night…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice (angry tone): Abhijeet Volume Kum karo…. (the Increase in Volume makes Him Angry so came and said again in Complete Rash tone) Main nay Kaha Volume Kum karo…_

 _Abhijeet (Increasing Volume with): kr tou raha hun.. ab kya (angry) Sahab ky liye Volume kay Sorakh sy ander chala jaon …_

 _Daya came snatch Remote from Abhijeet hands and Decrease TV volume, while Heard a Tone…_

 _Abhijeet: ab Barha Kyun rahy ho.. ain… (Frustate tone) abhi tou Bara Bol rahy thy… Aadmi TV bhi Apni Marzi sy Nahi Dekh skta… hunh…_

 _Daya Standing with TV Remote either with Confused Face on Every Comment still the Caller trying to bring Him on Call by Calling **Hello Hello** …._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Daya got a Call and now Preparing for moving Out Secretly as Rahul and Rajeev makes Plan to Meet at a New Bouncing Park with…_

 _Daya: aby haan na… Nikl raha hun na…. Ruk tou ja… haan Malum hy kay Timming hy… acha Sun… Doodh… annn.. nahi..arry Doodh… aby Rahul Ruk na.. Abhijeet Doodh Ubalny wala hay , Stove Kum karo… (wearing His Jogger still Hopping with) haan na… arry… Abhijeet…_

 _He feels Abhijeet Increases the Stove even His Fingers started Burning so Daya threw Cell over Couch and then approached Him either Slower Stove with…_

 _Daya: arry…_

 _Abhijeet (look at His Burn Fingers with Shout): kya, (complain) Tum Mera Hath Jala rahy ho…?_

 _Daya (shocked): hainnn.. Pagal ho kya…. Main tou Culha Band krny ko Bol raha tha aur Tum Usy barhayey ja rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet (taking out His Palm from Daya Grip with): Pagal hun kya Main.. ain… Bewakoof.._

 _Daya Look at Him in Weird manner either rushed to His Room taking Tooth Paste while Abhijeet went to His room and then taken out Toothpaste from His wash room Applying over His Palm Burn Parts, heard…_

 _Daya (about to enter with): wo ye Tooth Paste…_

 _Daya saw Abhijeet already sat over Bed and started Applying Tooth paste over His Burn Patches who Up His Head, saw the Tooth Paste over Daya hand and Tease…_

 _Abhijeet: Thank You… BTW, Gel wala Tooth Paste Jaly huay Hissun pr Nahi lagaya jata…_

 _Daya: Pata hy Mujhy…_

 _Abhijeet Eye Focused over that Gel Tooth Paste instantly Hide by Daya behind Him Embarrassingly and Left the Room with a Murmur…_

 _Daya (seeing that Tooth Paste): Boss ko tou hr Cheez ki Information hy…_

 _He moved to Place back it, Stopped as Landline Ringed so Pick it Up and Heard a Worrying tone…_

 _Voice: Daya kya hua.. kub sy Cell pr Hello Hello boly ja raha hun… koi Baat hee Nahi kr rahy.. Aawaza aa rahi hy kabhi aur Kabhi Nahi…_

 _Daya: Ohhh Rahul.. kuch Nahi Abhijeet ka Hath Jal gaya na…_

 _Rahul: ahan, another Plan (to Rajeev) haan haan…_

 _Daya (said): Main aata hun…_

 _He Put Off call, placed back Cell over His Specified Place and then Picking His Cell and Left the Residence say…_

 _Daya (call loud as Abhijeet room door already opened with): Chabi hy Mery Pass…_

 _Abhijeet lay over Bed with HUNH while Daya moved Out in Quillas still in Silence either Tension…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Daya: Lekin Yaar, (little tense way) Us ka Hath acha khasa Jal gaya aur Us kay Chehray pr Dard kay koi Expression hee Nahi thy…_

 _Rahul (casual): Yaar…_

 _Daya: haan na aur jub Main nay Us ka Hath Paker kr Culhy kay Pass sy hataya tou (shockingly) Ulta Mujh pr Gharam ho gaya kay Tum Mera Hath Jala rahy ho…_

 _Rajeev (shout): What…?_

 _Rahul (call): kya…?_

 _A Clapping Voice turn Thrice Head towards their Left part where Ashoke Coming with…_

 _Ashoke: Brilliant bhae…. (shaking hands with All added) kabhi kabhi Mian Sochta tha kay Abhijeet Ghalat field mein aa gaya, pr Sach mein Wo tou Bilkul Saheh Field mein aaya hy (to Rajeev) Rajeev Tujhy THE SAINT Yaad hy na…_

 _Rajeev: Saheh Yaar…._

 _Ashoke (to Daya): Tumhara Bhai na Sach (teasing) Buht Buht Bara Actor hy…_

 _Daya: haan, aur Hath Jala kr Us nay Socha hoga, (harsh tone as getting Abhijeet Plan Idea with) Meri Hamdardiyaan samait ly ga… pr… Samjhta hun Main Sub Plan Us ky…_

 _Ashoke: chalo khair, ( excitingly ) Ander chalein…_

 _All nodded Happily and went inside and Enjoying themselves although here the Man Spending Time Alone in Dark…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice: haan, Theek hay… haan haan.. ho jaye ga… (cutting Call and then adds) haan Abhijeet.. Dekho, shayed ek Derh hafty mein HQ jana ho.. Briefing Tumhein hee Deni hogi.. (telling Him casually) Wo File Uthana…_

 _Abhijeet moving Outside the Cabin either ACP Sir extend His Arm towards His Cabin table, added…_

 _ACP: kya ho gaya hy Abhijeet.. Wo File.. Table pr pari hy aur Tum Bahar ja rahy ho.. haan… (Abhijeet giving Him File who takes it and said) Team bhi Shikayet kr rahi thi.. Gussa krny lagy ho.. hmm (seeing File and say in Concern tone) koi Pareshani hy tou Batao… dekho (Softly) Dostun mein Larai Jhgara hota rehta hy… itna Lamba Mut karo… (looking Abhijeet Shocking Eyes with) haan pata hy Mujhy Sub… khair… koi aur Tension hy tou bhi Share kr lo (concern) chaho tou ½ din ki Chutti bhi ly skty ho… (ask Softly) Tum kaho tou Main Baat karun Daya sy…_

 _He Left the Cabin without any Reply makes ACP Sir Sad as He knew His Right Hand Concern towards His Gentle Gaint so Only takes a Sigh and started His Work…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Voice (look at with): kya hua… kyun Khary ho Mery Sar pr….(ask angrily) Betho gy kya.. ain… (placed His Head over His Desk with) aao…_

 _The Man Looked at His Senior in Big Shock either He Felt Something Totally Confusing and Worrying as He is Only Standing Because Abhijeet Ordering Him and Working on File and Suddenly Up His Head and Scolding Freddie with Complete Taunt even the way He Placed His Head over His Desk when giving Offer to Freddie, Scared Him Internally…_

 _Daya: Nahi Rahul…wohi tou…. Pata nahi.. Freddie tou Kafii Dara hua tha Aaj… (after a bit) jub sy Usy wo Chout lagi hy…_

 _Rahul (ask): wo Sar wali…_

 _Daya: haan, Wo Kafi Cheezein Garbar kr raha hy.. (thoughtful tone) kabhi jaghein Bhool jata hy tou kabhi Hath Jala leta hy.. Bolta hy tou sirf Gussa krta hy… Sar mein tou already Dard rehta hy Us ky.. Chup bhi Rehny laga hy…_

 _Rajeev: tou Wo (ask) kisi Dr ko Consult kr raha hy kya..?_

 _Daya: shayed Nahi.. (sadly) pr Yaar Us Roz jub Us ka Hath Jala tha na… (giving Detail) Main ny Us kay room mein Dekha.. itni Saari Dawayaan pari theen…_

 _Rahul: shayed Dr nay dii ho.. (realize Him) ab Wo Tumhein Bata kr thori Na jaye ga Dr kay Pass…_

 _Rajeev (agreed with): Possible Daya…_

 _Daya (in Tense way): Yaar, Main na…_

 _Rajeev (interrupts with): Tumhein kya Tension hy… (ask) kisi Internal Injury ki..?_

 _Daya (nodded with): aur Rocky ki bhi…_

 _Rahul (uttered Shockingly): Daya…_

 _Daya: Yaar, (Telling in Tense tone) Wo bhi Buht Cup rehta tha.. Tease krta tha aur Gussy mein aa jata tha.. Cheezein Bhool jata tha…_

 _Rajeev (disagreeing way): khair, I dunt Think…_

 _Daya: Yaar, Tum… (Confuse) I mean…_

 _Rajeev: dekho, (Tell) Wo Medicine ly raha hy.. phir already (truthfully) Tum ko Manany ka Stress bhi hy… Na Proper Aaram hy aur Na hee Khana… Stress tou hoga na… (again) dekho, ho skta hy kisi DR nay Usy wo Medicine Prescribed ki ho… (to Rahul) hain na Rahul…_

 _Rahul (pressing Daya Shoulder with): haan Yaar… Tum Pareshan Na ho Daya…_

 _Rajeev: wesy bhi Tum Log keh rahy thy Abhijeet ka Plan hy ye Sub…?_

 _Daya: haan, Shak tou hy even (after a bit) abhi bhi.. magar Us ka Hath jesy Jala na… Mujhy Buht Aajeeb laga…_

 _Rahul: tou Us nay aisa isi liye kiya ho ga na… (straight) kay Aajeeb lagy Tumhein…._

 _Rajeev: aur Nahi tou kiya… (tell) Pata hy jub Main Us Roz Ashoke ko Bata raha tha na tou Kehnay laga… (strongly) Kas kay Daty raho… Abhijeet Master hy in Sub ka…_

 _Daya: haan, pr… (low tone) Bureau mein bhi…_

 _Rahul: C'mon Daya… (realizing Him Abhijeet Idea) ab Usy itna tou Pata hy na kay agar wo sirf Tumhary Saamny ya Sath aisa kary ga tou…_

 _Daya (adding): Pakra jaye ga… Yaar, isi liye tou Main nay itny Dino sy koi Interest Nahi liya… (telling) Even is 10 din mein Abhijeet 3 baar Gari Maar chukka hy.. Kabhi Accident kr deta hy tou kabhi Gari lug jati hay aur Witness tou koi na koi hota hee hy.. kabhi Freddie tou kabhi Sachin…. Abhi kal hee…._

 ** _Daya, Rajat and Vivek Discussing about a Case where They went to Go to Some Investigative Spot at Parking got Jeep coming inside having a Big Dent, seeing Abhijeet and Freddie came Out having Small Scratches and Bruise so Thrice Approached and asked…_**

 ** _Rajat (shockingly): kya hua Sir…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (usual): kuch Nahi Rajat, Chota sa Accident ho gaya tha…_**

 ** _After that He went Upstairs while Freddie after seeing the Complete Exit of Abhijeet from Spot, started Updating…_**

 ** _Freddie: Accident kahan Rajat Sir… (tense) Abhijeet Sir nay Gari Maar di…_**

 ** _Daya (harsh): Freddie… kya Baat kr rahy ho.. haan… (angry) Pagal hy kya Abhijeet…_**

 ** _Freddie: Nahi Sir, pr… (telling) Aap ko Pata hy Barrier tha rakkha hua.. Main keh raha hun Sir Speed Slow karein pr Abhijeet Sir tou Speed Barhaty hee rahy…_**

 ** _Daya (again in irritative tone): Bekaar Baatein Mut karo.. Samjhy…_**

 ** _Freddie (still on his point with): Sir Sach mein… lug raha tha ky Un ko Speed Kum krna hee Nahi aa raha.. (tense tone) jub Main ny Un sy Kaha kay Sir Accelerate Mut dabayein tou Wo Dabty rahy aur Kehty rahy kay Kum tou kr raha hun…._**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Daya came back from that Small Past Part and then Updating His Friends with…._

 _Daya: aisa hua… pr Rajeev (sadly) Abhi ka Hath Buht Jal gaya (angrily) aisa Plan banany ki kya Zarurat hay… hunh.. ye Nahi kay aik baar Sorry kr ly… (telling undelibrately)mmagar nahi.. Shaan Ghat jaye gi na…_

 _Rahul: khair, (Realizing Him and All) Sorry krnay ki tou Bechary nay Buht Koshish ki thi…_

 _Daya (stiff tone): Manany ki… Sorry krny ki Nahi… hunh…_

 _Rahul and Rajeev Smiled and now Thrice went to their Respected Direction after this Small Gathering…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _After Two days, a Man coming inside Bureau Main Hall looking Completely Frustrated and Irritated showed by His Off Mood giving Picture that He is Completely Angry with Something… Daya asked…_

 _Daya (standup with): kya hua Sir…?_

 _ACP: annn.. Nahi Kuch Nahi (murmuring with moving ahead) ye Abhijeet bhi na… (turn and ask Daya) Daya ye Abhijeet ko kya hua hy…?_

 _Daya (confusingly): kya hua hy Sir…?_

 _ACP ( irritate tone): yehi tou Main Tum sy Pooch raha hun.. (rash) Haan…._

 _He Angrily Entered inside His cabin Leaving Daya Confused although He knew Both went to HQ for Attending a Meeting so What happened there…. Does Abhijeet did Something Wrong…_


	3. Last Chapter

**First Baccha Party...**

 **Aap sub Log itna Roye Kyun...**

 **Sorry kyun ki...**

 **ab bhae, Chappy nahi Acha laga...**

 **Main nay Remove kiya...**

 **tou ab jub kuch EDIT kr ky likhun ga tou Sochny ka Time tou do na...**

 **ek taraf Happy Feet bhi chahyey...**

 **ek taraf aur bhi koi New OS chayey...**

 **kya Yaar, aap Sub nay tou is Choty sy Pakshi ki Band baja dii...**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Frankly, when I Wrote the Whole Story...**

 **I came to know that the Symptoms I showed mostly coming in a Genetic Disorder...**

 **As You All knew, that I did not Write any Disease base Story which is Fake...**

 **thatswhy I make it a Plan of Abhijeet Sir at Last...**

 **but You All...**

 **I m really Disappointed...**

 **Kabhi kabhi Writer ka POV bhi Samjhny ki Koshish krni chahyey...**

 **Many said, U did Correct, its Wise Decision to Remove it, what dada, Phir Plan...**

 **kya kisi aik ny bhi Poocha kay Why except Rocking Duo in PM...**

 **ab Main kya Apnay bacchun sy Expect karun...**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **I Only Changed few Scene and make it a Fictional Story...**

 **ab kuch Change nahi hoga cz I have No Time...**

 **AAP logun ko Nahi bhi Pasand aayey tou parh lein ya Nahi parhein...**

 **pr ab Chnage karna Mery liye Buht Mushkil hy...**

 **Hope U will Accept it...**

 **Thank You so much...**

 **Apology in Advance...**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _His Trail of Through Break when Abhijeet came inside Looking OK as His face does not have any Irritate or Embarrassing Expressions so Daya Undelibrately asked…_

 _Daya (ask): Tum Theek ho na…?_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him adds): Kyun, ab Tumhin bhi kuch Shak ho gaya hy… ya Raavan nay koi Mission diya hy CheeranJeev ko (sitting over His desk with) kay Pata karo Abhijeet Theek hy ya Nahi… (started Lappy either Grumbling) wahan bhi Bekaar mein Daant diya.. (slapping his lappy with rashness) ye Chal kyun nahi raha… (again back to Issue) arry Bol raha hun, kr raha hun.. magar ly kr (imitate ACP Sir tone) Abhijeet, Shut Up… hunh… ab Bulwa lein Mujh sy… (to lappy) aby Jahil Tu tou Chal ja… Pagal….(look at ACP Soir cabin and in Challenging tone) kesi Aag lagata hun…_

 _Daya was Freezed at His Place, He cant get any Head and Tail except that Abhijeet got a Scold at HQ during Meeting from ACP Sir in presence of those Higher Officials makes Him Angry but Why ACP Sir took such Step…. He Look at His Pal still Slapping and Angrier over His lapp so moved ahead and Switch On START Button, giving the Activated Machine Voice Relaxed His Buddy…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _He really feels Unusual seeing His Buddy and when trying to moving Out seeing Abhijeet taking Medicine although Pressing His Forehead especially that Wound Part too…_

 _Daya really Tensed regarding His Pal Health as He felt that now His Assumption Transit to a Bad Dream…_

 _Till now, He thought Abhijeet trying His Best to Manaying His Friends and especially His Beary Bhai but now He felt Something Terribly going Wrong with His Brother and He is Taking it as Plan…_

* * *

 _..._

 _Here the Call really Panickated Him which taken Daya to a Dark Age, just Tackling Himself with…_

 _Voice: Daya, (ask) kya hua Abhijeet ko… (again) ACP Sir ka Call aaya tha… Sub Theek hy na…?_

 _Daya: haan haan… Dr. Ashoke… (tense tone) Mujhy… Pata nahi… (ask to Him) kya Bola ACP Sir nay…?_

 _Ashoke (Telling): wo keh rahy thy.. Abhijeet shayed Disturb hy… pata Nahi.. Mujhy tou Khud kuch Samjh Nahi aaya.. Tabhi tou Tum sy Poocha… (tell Him) acha Suno.. Tum Rajeev sy Milo… Usy batao Sub… Main Thora Busy (telling someone else as) Yes Dr, I m Coming (back to Daya) Tum Rajeev ko Detail sy batao.,. Main Us sy Milta hun.. (in apology tone) Yaar Mujhy abhi jana hy.. Baat krty hain.. But U must Meet Rajeev… Urgently… OK…_

 _Daya nodded either His Positive Nod cant get by Ashoke in Phone Call who cuts Call leaving Daya in Complete Tension…_

 _Daya met Rajeev with Rahul as He was too much Tense about this even after this Call He Engaged Freddie who Dropped Abhijeet at Residence…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Next day He Tells Him All regarding His Assumptions and this Ashoke Call, who Suggested…_

 _Rajeev: acha Ek kaam karo.. (telling) Kal Main Tumhary Ghar aata hun… aisa karo Mujhy Medicine Dekhao jo Wo Kha raha hy.. kuch Medicine ka Effect bhi ho skta hy…_

 _Daya: is sy Tumhein (ask) ye tou malum ho jaye ga na kay Wo ye kis liye Use kr raha hy…?_

 _Rajeev (giving reply): Thora Buht.. Prescription bhi Dhoondna.. wesy Ashoke sy bhi Help lein lein gy… Dunt Worry…_

 _Rahul: ye (ask) Dr. Ashoke hain kahan…?_

 _Rajeev: yahein hy.. darasal Wo aaj kal Ek Seminar ko Conduct karwa raha hy tou Thora Busy hy.. magar Parsun tak Free ho jaye ga… (to Daya) Main Kal Din ko Chakker lagata hun.. Call kr dun ga Tum ko Aany sy Pehly…_

 _Daya nodded and then that Small Gathering Dispersed with few Mental Tension.._

 _Daya came Late, Checked Abhijeet after Entering and found Him in Sleeping so Secretly taking Picture of those Medicine placed at Side table and then Send it to Rajeev at Watsapp who Replied that He will Check the Details…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Next Evening, Both Daya and Rajeev sat over Duo Residence Stairs… Rajeev have Strips of Many Tablets and Capsules and after seeing them adds…_

 _Rajeev: hmmm… (seeing them either adds) Main Jaldi aa jata.. pr ek Accident Case aa gaya tha.. khair (ask) koi Prescription mili…?_

 _Daya (straight): Nahi…_

 _Rajeev: Daya, Main General Practitioner hun… (telling truth as) ye Sub Dawaon ka Mujhy Khas pata nahi hy… magar haan Zyada tar High Potency ki Medicines hain aur Mera nahi Khayal in ko Bina Prescription ky Khana Theek hy…_

 _Daya: Boss ki (irritative tone) Self Medication ki tou hamesha sy Aadat hy…_

 _Rajeev: sirf Tumhary Boss ki Nahi.. (frustrate tone) Aadhi sy Zyada Dunya isi pr Zinda hy.. Samjhy…_

 _Daya (ask): ab…?_

 _Rajeev: Brain Injury bhi ho skti ya ya koi Internal Bleeding…_

 _Daya (complete tense): Rajeev…_

 _Rajeev: Hope aisa Na ho pr Possibilities hain.. (more) wesy koi Dis-order bhi ho skta hy… (Relaxing Him) Tum Tension Mut lo… Plz…. Main Kal subah hee Ashoke sy Baat krta hun… (advising Him) Ye Medicines kisi bhi tarah Abhijeet ko Mut leny do.. Driving bhi nahi krnay do.. ye Medicines Kal Ashoke kay pass ly aana… 2 bajy kay baad.. wahein Discuss kr lety hain.. Main Zyada kuch nahi bata skta.. ye Meri Field nahi hy na…_

 _Daya (understand with): haan Main samjhta hun…_

 _Both Rahul and Rajeev Left while Daya Secretly placed Medicine at its Place as Abhijeet is Absent but Obviously He has a Hawk Eye regarding Capturing Displacing Things…._

 _Daya already took Picture before Picking those Medicine Strips for showing it to Rajeev so its Easier for Him to Place Back All Medicine on their Accurate Place…_

 _At Night, He Secretly Adding Small Amount of Sleeping Pills inside the Water Bottle invaded in Fridge as He Emptied Few after Draining the Water in Sink and took One for Himself so there is No Option for Abhijeet to Use any Other Water Bottler Except the One Left inside during taking Dinner…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _At Morning, Daya Left Residence while Abhijeet taking His Breakfast and after Finishing it, move out after Locking the Door…._

 _Vehicle coming back while Man stepping Out Looking Weirdly the Another Figure Kicking over the Tire of Vehicle, went inside and after again back with His Key Locked the Door, Glanced and Offered…_

 _Voice (offering): aao, Main Chor deta hun…_

 _Man Look at Him and the Teasing Effect not only His Eyes and Face Embarrass the Offering Guy who Look here in there and then Igniting His Vehicle after Feeling the Passenger Seat Filled by the Visitor…_

 _Quillas Stopped at Bureau Parking from where Visitor Stepping Out after Placing 320 Rupees over Dashboard Burns the Driver who after Visitor moving Upward Completely, Picking Money, invaded it in His Pocket and moved inside the Bureau…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _A Complete Picture of Hustle Bustle around that Desk where Freddie in Big Scare, Rajat having Complete Confuse shade, Vivek and Sachin in Tense mode while Daya Pro-fusing with Sweat , His Heart Bouncing such Fast while the Gun inside His Palm Gripped Tightly around His Fingers…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _A Casual day in Bureau, Many Reported Case, Discussion, Phone Calls, Orders, Updating going On and in between this, a Man picked a Gun already lying in His Desk inside a Crystal cover so after Unwrapping it, in Completely informal manner, Placed the Barrel inside His mouth and when Clutch the Trigger…_**

 ** _A Hand Snatched that Death from the Mouth in just Nano Second Difference where an Angry Shout coming on their ways….._**

 ** _Abhijeet (angry): kuch Khany Peeny Mut dena Mujhy…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _This time the Sweat Drops appearing over many Foreheads, the Scare in Eye Cracking the Eye Balls and the Gaze which These Five Guys Exchanged having Only Nothing except Fear and Pain…_

 _At Afternoon, Daya sitting over Chair against Dr. Ashoke cabin with those Medicine Strips He took when again back to Residence at Morning…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Daya Personally did Something Wrong with Abhijeet Jeep and for Decreasing the Suspicious Effect, Left Residence Earlier, Return Back showing He Forgot a File and then giving Offer to Him which Accepted by His Bro like a Cab Client which Evidence still Rested in Daya Pocket in shape of those 320 Rupees…_**

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Ashoke (seeing all, placed them over table and adds): hmmmm… (with sigh) kub sy aisa ho raha hy…?_

 _Daya (counting days with): 21 din ho gaye hain…_

 _Ashoke: matlab, Hum (again sad sigh) Sach mein itny (sadly) Be-hiss ho gaye kay Usy Akely ye Sub Jhelny diya…_

 _A Complete Silence Prevails inside Cabin having the Dominance of Sadness and Pain… after few minutes, Daya said…_

 _Daya: Dr. Ashoke (in scare tone) Abhi Theek (he really controlled over His Wet tone with) ho jaye ga na…?_

 _Ashoke (look at him and in encouraging tone): haan… magar Buht Dihan rakhna hoga (Daya nodded) (Ashoke adds) Filhal ye Sub Medicine Band kr do Us ki… Dusra, Usy Lemon Water ka Zyada Use karwao.. Driving tou abhi Aik Week tak Na hee kry tou Better hy…_

 _Daya (ask again): koi Khatra…_

 _Ashoke: Nahi, dekho Daya (look at Him and in Concern way seeing the Scare over that Bear face) ye ek Dis-Order hy… Abhijeet bhi na… ab kya kahun.. aik tou Us nay Bina Dr ko Dikhayey aur Prescription kay itni Medicine Use ki.. in mein kafi High Potency ki Anti-Deprisent hain.. dekho ye wali (showing a Tablet strip almost emptied 1/3 with) ye Dr bhi sirf 24 hours mein Aik hee Khany ka Mashwara dety hain aur yahan (with deep sigh) Tumhary Bhai kay jesy Symtoms Tum Bata rahy ho.. Us nay 24 Ghanty mein Kum az Kum 3 Tablets ka Use kiya hy…_

 _Rajeev (shout): kiya…? 3…?_

 _Ashoke: haan… isi liye Us ka Brain Information Transit tou kr raha hy, magr Incorrectly…_

 _Daya (nodded with): haan Saheh… jabhi Us din Main Usy TV ka Volume Kum krny ko keh raha tha tou Wo Barhayey chala ja raha tha aur keh raha tha, Kum tou kr raha hun… (added) wesy hee Culhy ka Flame Taiz kr kay Apna Hath hee Jala liya… (sadly) Gari ka Accident bhi kafi baar hua hy Us sy is beech halanky Freddie nay bhi Shikayet ki thi kay Speed Kum krny kay bajayey wo Barhata raha… Routes bhi Ghalat yaad rakhta hy aur Aaj tou (shivered with) agar Goli chal (Rajeev pat over His Shoulder, who adds after a bit) Sub hee Darr…_

 _Rajeev (look at Ashoke and said): Yaar, Hum Log tou yehi Samjhty rahy kay Abhijeet Humein Manany kay liye Plan kr raha hy ye Sub…_

 _Daya: aur Nahi tou kya… isi liye Shroo mein tou koi Interest bhi Nahi liya.. halanky Dr Ashoke (look at Him and said innocently) Us ki Shakal Serious hee rehti thi (Ashoke Smiled, Daya adds) Hath bhi itna Jala liya… (more) jub Team kay Saamny kiya tab bhi Main ny Socha Boss Jaan kr ye Sub kr raha hy… pr ACP Sir kay Sath.. (totally unbelievable tone) wo bhi HQ mein.. DCP Sir aur Baaqi Officers kay Samny…_

 _Ashoke: wohi tou… (telling Him) jub Rajeev nay Mujh sy Zikr kiya tou Main ny bhi kaha (naughty) hy tou Pakka Dramabaaz (a Soft smile appeared over Daya Lips, Ashoke adds) is liye isy Advise bhi dii thi kay Kas kay rahy… pr jub Us roz (tensely) ACP Sir nay Mujhy Call kiya na tou Main Khud Pareshan ho gaya… zahir hy Wo itny Sharp Observer hain… isi liye tou Main ny Tumhein Call kiya Phir…_

 _Rajeev (ask): tou ab…?_

 _Ashoke: Medicine Band kr do… baqi Casual Caring hy jesy Driving na kary, TV/Lappy/Cell Kum Use kary.. Relaxed rahy aur Sub sy Important (Look at all and say) Hum phir sy Us sy Dosti kr lein…_

 _Daya (sweetly): Main ny tou kr bhi lii…_

 _Rajeev (meaningfully): ahan….._

 _Ashoke: haan bhae, ab (again meaningfully) Us ny ki ya Nahi.. ye bhi tou Dekhna hy na…. (to daya) khair Tum Usy Kal Mery pass ly kr aao…_

 _Daya (shocked): kesy….?_

 _Ashoke (angry): Goud mein… (Daya Smiled Embarrassingly, Ashoke tease) Bahana Soch lo.. Samjhy…_

 _Daya (after few minutes): acha, Main Kahun ga ACP Sir nay Informer sy Milny ka Kaha hy jo yahan Admit hy.. Aap bas kahyey ga kay Wo Aap kay Under Treatment hy… (Ashoke nods) (Daya asked) pr Ilaj tou Wo kisi Qeemat pr nahi karayey ga Dr. Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (smiley way): Us ki Fikr Tum Chor do…._

 _Daya: acha, pr Us ka Hath bhi Dekh lijyey ga.. Bandage krta tou hy pr Ulti Seedhi…_

 _Ashoke: Dunt Worry aur haan ye ek (writing Prescription with) Minor Sleeping Pill Likh raha hun… yehi Do Usy… Mind Relax rahy ga…_

 _Rajeev: aur ab ye mut pooch lena (naughty to Daya) kay Kesy…_

 _Both Smiled over that Embarrassing Grin appearing over those Cheek grabbing Prescription from Dr. Ashoke…_

* * *

 _..._

 _A Man approaching towards the Kitchen, wearing Towel around His Neck as He was coming Out after taking Shower, heard a word as_ _ **CHAI**_ _totally Astonish Him, replied Teasingly…_

 _Abhijeet: Amazing, 21 din baad (stressed) kuch logun ko khayal aa raha hy kay is Ghar mein koi aur bhi rehta hy… (Daya Quiets feeling Great Embarrassment, Hearing More Teasing tone) is baar tou (picking Mug and taking Sips Relaxed the Bear Listens More with) Main ny Kirayey mein Apna Share bhi Nikal liya tha… BTW, Sahab (totally Taunting way) Cash lein gy ya Main Account mein Transect kr dun Utility aur Grocery ka Apna Share… kahein Logun ki Izzat pr na Haraf aa jaye… (hunh) (Finishes His Tea, placed Mug over Dinning table and adds) wesy Thanks for the Tea (turn and say) Chai Achi thi (again turn towards Daya and said in Smirky tone) kahein kuch Milaya tou Nahi (Daya Stunned, heard more) Nahi I mean Arsenic , Cyanide … (Daya rashed, Abhijeet moved towards his room with) Experience tou Kafi hy na…_

 _After Abhijeet Entered in His room Daya takes a Big Sigh while started Counting 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 and Finally 20…. He Entered inside His Bro room, seeing Him Sleeping Haphazardly…_

 _2 Pills already Rested at Floor while Towel Hanged over its place… He Softly Laid Abhijeet Properly and after Covering Him, taken out the Night dose and Water Glass, Spills it over Washroom and get back, just to show Reminance that He took His Night Dose and went to Sleep…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Next Morning, Abhijeet trying but as the Last Day Incident, He forgot to Check His Jeep so right now Calling Mannu and after Advising Him, Looking for a Cab and got Kartik Talking to a Man with…_

 _Kartik: arry Fiker Mut karo.. (patting over shoulder) Mil jaye ga… wesy bhi ab tou Van ki tarah bhi Teachers/Office Workers Use krty hain na Taxi ko…_

 _Abhijeet (move to them with): kya hua Kartik…?_

 _Kartik: arry Abhijeet… kafi Dino baad Mulaqat hui na (Abhijeet nodded, Kartik added) Yaar, ye na Mery Gaon ka hy.. Karan Naam hy (Karan Greets and get back Greet) (Kartik adds) Bhary pr Taxi chalata hy, pr Yaar Passenger Kum Milty hain tou Pareshan hy.. (telling in low tone) Next Month Behan ki Shadi bhi hy tou…_

 _Abhijeet (to Karan): hmm, acha Karan, (ask) Mujhy 2/3 Din ly chalo gy Santa Cruise.. Meri Jeep ka Tie-Rod Toot gaya hy.. 2/3 Din lagein gy Banny mein…_

 _Karan (happily): Bilkul Sahab…._

 _Abhijeet (to Kartik): chalo Kartik, phir Baat hoti hay (Kartik nods) (Abhijeet to Karan went to His Cab with) 8:30 pr yahan hona Subah aur haan bas Subah Drop krna hy.. (irritate way) Meray Mechanic kay bhi na Nakhry Barh gaye hain…_

 _Karan Smiled and moved with His Passenger while Daya came out in Balcony of Rahul, Hi Five with Him, gives Kartik His Heartiest Thanks as He made an Excuse that Abhijeet Burnt His Hand so needs a Cab as He is moving to another City in these Week so cant able to take Abhijeet to Bureau and as its Casual so Kartik takes it Usual way…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _At Afternoon, Daya coming Out from ACP Sir cabin, come to Abhijeet desk who was Internally Surprised as not getting any Breakfast/Lift Offer from Daya in Morning after that Inayat of Tea Last Night…_

 _Daya: ACP Sir nay kaha kay Tumhein Mery Sath Life Line Hospital chalna hy (tilt and in whisper tone) Chandu wahan Admit hay.. Kal kuch Logun nay Us pr Attack kiya tha…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): acha…_

 _He Wind Up His Work Little Relaxed Daya who SMSed Ashoke about the Next Phase of Plan…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Duo reached Life Line Hospital, asking from Reception about Chandu who told that He went for Some Precautionary Test while Ashoke Suddenly came and after seeing Him Receptionist said…_

 _Receptionist_ _(to Duo): Sir, Wo Mr. Chandu ka Case Dr. Ashoke hee Dekh rahy hain…_

 _Ashoke who Pretend to be Shocked seeing Duo Together and in His Hospital, now after getting the matter takes them to their cabin and after sitting Started Conversation while the Big Bear Rested His Head over Table, Instantly Shifted towards Examination Bed by Daya who asked seeing Dr. Ashoke in Shock…_

 _Daya (shockingly): ye kya hua…?_

 _Ashoke (showing a Small needle with): Behosh kiya hy…_

 _He started Checking Abhijeet, even His Burn Palm too and after Finishing His Work, signaled Daya for Sitting and then said…_

 _Ashoke: Thank God… zyada kuch Nahi hua hy… (relaxing tone) I think kuch Mild Sleeping Dose sy hee Theek ho jaye ga…_

 _Daya (ask): aur Hath….?_

 _Ashoke: ab tou Theek ho hee gaya hy Daya… fiker Mut karo.. wesy bhi (naughty) Tumhara Bhai Buht Sharp hy bhae, agar Main ny koi Dawa laga dii ya Bandage change kr dii tou Shamat tou (wink Him with) Tumhari hee aaye gi…_

 _Daya Laughed and after half an hour, Abhijeet found Himself at OPD Section where a Junior Doctor Entertain Him while Daya sat at Stool…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Abhijeet Wakes Up and see Daya who Standup and Relaxing Him by saying to Calm Down as…_

 _Daya (calming Him with): aaram sy.. kya ho gaya tha Tumhein.. (ask) hainnn…?_

 _Abhijeet (sit with): matlab…_

 _Daya: matlab kya… wahan Hum Dr. Ashoke sy Baat kya krty… Chandu ky baary mein… (in tense way) Tum Khud hee Behosh ho kr Gir gaye…_

 _Abhijeet (irritate tone): acha acha… Choro… Thak gaya hon ga… Sar mein Dard bhi tha.. shayed is liye (seeing outside through window with) Garmi bhi tou dekho na…_

 _Daya: acha khair, (telling) abhi Dr. Ashoke Tumhein Check kr kay gaye hain.. Main Un ko Bata kr aata hun.. phir Chalty hain.. OK…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and Daya Left OPD and after few minutes, back with Ashoke, who Checked Abhijeet and after giving Him Few Advise which Obviously He Listens from His Right Ear and Threw Out from Left without any Break, Left the Hospital…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Daya started giving Him Sleeping Pills with Different things, Sometimes He made Food by Himself adding on that…_

 _Sometimes the Food Abhijeet bring for Him, in Tea, Water bottle , Tea/Sugar/Milk even He used them in Cafeteria those Foods/Drinks Abhijeet Order…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Today Rajeev came to Meet Daya and during Discussing Him about Abhijeet Health… Abhijeet came as Rajat dropped him… He entered and Rajeev said…_

 _Rajeev (call): Hello Abhijeet…_

 _The Man Shockingly Look at the Figure, Totally Ignored the Call although Placed a Handy bag over Dinning table and went inside His Room…_

 _Daya stand up and instantly Opening that Handy bag, Mix Medicine inside it and before place the Meal inside that Bag…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _The Roaring Tiger coming Out, Looking at His Open bag, where Daya Invaded His Food after Placing it over Platter inside Micro, saying after seeing Him…._

 _Daya (casually): ohhh, Tum aa gaye… wo Light Buht ja rahi hy tou Main nay Tumhara Khana bhi rakh diya…_

 _Abhijeet (harsh): Hath hain Mery (before Daya taken out Platter from Micro heard) acha kr do Gharam…._

 _Daya Hide His Smile and Warm it taken by Abhijeet Quietly hearing Conversation of Rahul, Rajeev and Daya…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _He again moved out towards His Room after Completing His Meal and Wash His Plate, heard again…_

 _Rahul: Abhijeet… (offering) Betho na…_

 _Now Abhijeet Look at them and His Eyes shows Many Colors of Tease Shamed Both, Listens…_

 _Abhijeet (ask in complete tease): Tum Logun ko Mera Naam malum hy…?_

 _Both really Ashamed while now Abhijeet who was about to Enter in His Room, Look all and said to Daya…_

 _Abhijeet: Tum shayed (stressed) Apnay Dostun kay sath Bahar ja rahy ho na… Theek hy ( suddenly turn and in concern way) wesy Bahar ka Khana Roz roz Khana Acha nahi.. Suna nahi (taunt) kuch Dr Apni Fees Barha rahy hain…_

 _Rajeev (murmur): Kaan Yahein hain is ky…_

 _Here Abhijeet entered Completely while there Daya nd Rahul Burst their Laugh as Rajeev few minute Earlier Talking about Increasing Amount of His Visit Fee heard by Abhijeet…_

 _Affter that Small Laughter fit, Daya went inside and Relaxly Laid His Brother who Slept Haphazardly because of Medicine Dose…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _His Team even ACP Sir also Helped Him in that even Slowly Rahul and Rajeev Back even now Ashoke also taking Part in their Small Gatherings where Abhijeet also Presents…_

 _Ashoke: ahan, Yaar Daya… koi aur bhi rehta hy na Tumhara Sath yahan… (rubbing His forehead with) kya Naam tha… kya Naam tha…._

 _Abhijeet (angry tone): Abhijeet…_

 _Ashoke: arry haan Dekho Yaad aa gaya…. (with big smile) Teejihba…_

 _Daya (shockingly uttered): heinnnnn…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Dekho Moty… Apny Dostun ko Samjha lo… Samjhy… (angry way) Mery Naam ka koi Mazak nahi… aisy hee laga dun ga na (threat) Kas kay Taary nazar aajein gy Ghar mein hee…_

 _Daya (loud and clear): Sun liya Dostun…_

 _Ashoke: kya bola kya bola… (patting over His ear with) Meray kaan mein Kal Paani chala gaya tha na…_

 _Rajeev (straight): Naam ko ly kr Mazaq nahi…_

 _Ashoke: wohi tou…. (stressing) Mera bhi yehi Manna hy.. Naam ko ly kr Mazaq nahi…_

 _Abhijeet really Angry either Internally He Enjoyed those Small Teasing Comments which Pressing His Counter Attack Buttons and He without Intention Indulged in that Fight…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _He feels that if the Patch Up coming without much, Accepted as He and Others Personally feels that They really do Nothing with that baseless Fight except making Distance between their Lovely Friendship which No body wanted…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet, (ask) Tum nay Wo File Dekhi na…_

 _Abhijeet: Jee Sir, wesy (stressing) Aap nay Teesri baar ye Baat Mujh sy Poochi hy.. (ask) Kehriyet…_

 _ACP: Nahi, kafi Dino sy Larai Jhagra chal raha hy na (Abhijeet turn Red in Embarrassment heard more) tou Socha kahein Meri Class na ly lo…_

 _Abhijeet (embarrass tone): kya Sir… Aap bhi…._

 _He Quickly Left the Cabin gives a Small but Soothing Smile over His Father Lips…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Abhijeet feeling Himself Better as from a Week, He was Not Angry over Anyone even feeling His Teammates who are little Tensed Talking to Him either on Professional or Personal bases comes in Relax phase gives Him Inner Soothing too….…_

 _Today Morning was Busy and Chill in Bureau as All are engaging with their Work and in that, the Most Irritable Person entering inside Bureau…._

 _Just about to Enter, gives a Look and found the Man gives Him Sweat Drops and before He move back, caught by Someone as…_

 _ACP (coming out from cabin, look straight and say): arry Sir, Aap…_

 _Obviously this Call in Enough for Every Person to Look at the Man although having so many Mood Off Swings but Smiles must be there to Welcome their Head…_

 _DCP Entered Completely either still His Eyes Glued over Sr. Inspector Abhijeet makes Him Worried who move towards Daya and ask…_

 _Abhijeet (ask in whisper): isy kya hua Daya…_

 _Daya (shook shoulder): Pata Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly ask again): phir ye Mujhy aisy kyun Dekh…_

 _He abruptly Stopped seeing DCP Approaching Him so be Alert in Position although still having Confuse Colors on His Eye Core, heard…_

 _DCP: annn… (looking Him thoroughly) aaj tou Tum Theek ho na…?_

 _The murmur as **AAJ** really gives Him Seconds of Confusion where He finds Most Eyes in this Bureau ghaving Same Confusion He has except the One so His Gazed Stopped there, Heard more…_

 _DCPP (again): lug tou rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir… (confusingly ask) Main kuch…_

 _ACP (interrupts): Sir, Chalein…_

 _DCP nodded and after giving a Satisfactory Look over Abhijeet went towards ACP cabin…_

 _After Half an hour, DCP came out and His Eyes turned Wide Open when Hearing a Slow Soft Melodious tone as…_

 _Abhijeet (singing): Baharoon Phool Barsao…_

 _The Man Bewildered and Rushed Outside the Bureau Main hall gives a Loud Laugh to ACP Sir while all Others still with Questioning Eyes, so He Replied…_

 _ACP: Do Hafty pehly, Main aur Abhijeet HQ gaye thy.. Parking pr Abhijeet ye Gana Gar aha tha… Najany kis kay Khayalun mein Khoya hua tha (Abhijeet turned Red in Embarrassment ) (Abhijeet again) kay Us ki Nazar DCP pr Ruk gaye… bas Us din sy Wo Thora Darr gaye…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked): ain…_

 _ACP (with naughty tone): ab bhae, DCP ki Baatein, DCP hee jany…_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, Sir (naughty) ab ye Roz Gana paray ga…_

 _ACP Laughed again while All Smiled gives a Pleasurably Time for All Cops in Time…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _With Passage of Time, the Group again making Ground of Togetherness and Today Night after Tons of Discussions/Talking/Pranks/Laughing/Enjoying after Filling their Tummies with Daya Tasty Biryani at Duo Residence with…._

 _Rahul: kya Yaar.. (smiling by) acha Bye…._

 _Rajeev (shaking hands with Duo with): Ok Dude…_

 _Ashoke: hmmm… (sitting on Car, Weaving with Loud) haan haan, Mil jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet Closed Residence Main Door while Daya Looking around finding almost Cleaned Kitchen so moved to His room saying Good Night to His Bro…._

 _Abhijeet Lastly Checking Stove Knobs, Lock and Switching Off All Lights, Checking Daya either Sliding His Balcony while seeing His Sleepy Face still having a Smile, Left His Room and now moved in His Room, sat on His Bed, got a Pop Up SMS, Reads as **Good Night** and a Big Smile takes Him in a Sleepy Ride…._


End file.
